This invention relates, in general, to pressure transducers, and more particularly, to a unibody pressure transducer package.
Semiconductor pressure transducers have been around for some time, and are generally packaged in a two piece housing. The two piece housing consisted of a base on which a semiconductor pressure transducer was mounted and the base was inserted within a donut-shaped molded plastic wallframe. The wallframe had leads for making electrical connection to the semiconductor pressure transducer protruding through the donut-shaped wallframe. The base had to be bonded to the donut-shaped wallframe in a manner to provide a leak proof seal between the base and the wall. A continual search for lower cost and improved packaging has overcome some of the problems with the two piece housing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved pressure transducer package.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a unibody pressure transducer package.